A cushion pad used for, for example, a seat and a chair such as furniture equipped with transportation means such as a vehicle, a ship, and an aircraft requires reduction in thickness to ensure the indoor space and reduce the mass of the transportation means. Reduction in thickness of the cushion pad causes a bottom-hitting feeling (feeling of contact with the bottom) so as to cause poor seating comfort. Accordingly, Patent Literature 1 discloses the technology that sets the difference between the whole density and the core density of the cushion pad to 5 kg/m3 or less to reduce the bottom-hitting feeling.